disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 1950 animated feature film Cinderella. She is one of Cinderella's two stepsisters, the younger sister of Drizella Tremaine, and the younger daughter of Lady Tremaine. Background Personality In the original movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her mother's a socialite obsessed with status, Anastasia's more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, she's portrayed as being merely plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly as she becomes a more sympathetic character. Her hair is red and styled into long ringlets and bangs. Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It's possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. However, Anastasia had a romantic side, as she had once felt a desire to fall in love with Prince Charming (upon whom her mother had placed a love spell to get him to love her). She later realized, after speaking with Charming's father about love, that she wanted to be loved for who she herself is and not because of a spell or a trick. She defied her mother, returning the wand and apologizing for everything she'd done. This repentant act earned her forgiveness from everyone, particularly the King who wanted Anastasia to keep the seashell his own wife had given him, telling her everyone deserves love. Physical appearance Anastasia has a long red hair and black eyes. Her trademark appearance has her wearing a different shades of pink and/or magenta long short-sleeved gown and a matching purple flats. Her long red hair is tied in several ringlets and has a golden hairclip on her head. In her later appearances in two direct sequels, Anastasia wears her trademark dress as the sleeves of her dress are now pink instead of violet. When she was kicked by the horse and being messed up before she ran away from the baker for the mess, her several ringlets on her hair is loose before giving a makeover by Cinderella. In the ballroom scene and after ripping Cinderella's dress along with her sister, Drizella. She has a single light green feather on her head while wearing her trademark gown. Her sleepwear is identical to her sister Drizella wearing a long sleeve night gown with a white ribbon in the center and the color is pink and a matching sleeping hat. In her appearance in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, where she wanted to be loved by the baker and became close to Cinderella in "An Uncommon Romance", she wears a different shades of purple long sleeved gown as her collar resembles a short cape with a dark blue jewel at the center. Her red hair is loose and wears a purple choker and her flats from her trademark outfit is now brown. She also wears golden earrings on her ear and a matching three golden bracelets on her left wrist. In the end of the segment where she and the baker dance in a party ball, she wears a lighter shades of yellow long short sleeved formal dress and pale yellow shoes as her hair is still loose like her primary appearance and wears a white long gloves. When she was a child, Anastasia's hair is shorter with a full fringe and wears a different shades of pink short sleeved dress with a white winged collar and a blue jewel in the center. Appearances ''Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film ''Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends much of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella. She doesn't always get along with Drizella, and the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. She, alongside Drizella are upset when Lady Tremaine seemingly agrees to allow Cinderella to go, although after their mother made clear that she only said she'll be going "if" she does some chores and has a dress ready with the implication that she intended to make sure Cinderella fails with at least getting a dress ready, she laughs with Drizella and their mother. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia drops a pink sash, which the mice take in order to make Cinderella's mother's dress (narrowly avoiding Lucifer in the process). That night, Lady Tremaine subtly points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds with her sister until their mother stops them. Anastasia then goes to the ball with her family, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house. He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in "love" with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment "An Uncommon Romance." She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine disapproves of the baker's lower class status, and tries to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover, changing her looks for the better. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella after the two are having a misunderstanding as Anastasia thinks the baker is with another woman as she cries in the fountain while the latter who wanted to give the heart-shaped roses to Anastasia who is crying at the fountain from behind which it was eaten by a goat only it left a single flower to the ground. Though Lady Tremaine is displeased as well as her sister, Drizella who states her relationship with the baker is a disaster and her mother attempts to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker causing Lady Tremaine to leave much to Drizella's surprise as she follows her mother when she was called. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with Prince Charming. Anastasia found what she wanted: true love. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia's largest role comes in the third and presumably final film where she appears as a tritagonist. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until Anastasia accidentally transforms Lucifer's body into that of a goose and the Fairy Godmother (who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand) into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King, who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks, and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her or anyone, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Suddenly, Lady Tremaine tries to turn Cinderella and Anastasia into toads, but the Prince intervenes and reflects the magic beam with his sword so that it hits Lady Tremaine and Drizella instead. Anastasia brings the real Cinderella and the Prince together and uses the wand to transform herself back to normal. Cinderella thanks Anastasia and the two reconcile, putting their animosity behind. Together, they restore the Fairy Godmother. Anastasia later tries to return the shell to the king, stating she does not deserve it, but the king allows her to keep it as he believes everyone deserves true love. She then hugs the king, who welcomes her into the royal family, and then watches happily as Cinderella and Prince Charming finally tie the knot. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first (this can be accounted for the rewritten time-line). This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her now-estranged mother and sister. This portrait also suggests that she and the Baker got married. House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series ''House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia along with Drizella was also a part of the villains gang in the animated feature, Mickey's House of Villains. In "Jiminy Cricket", she and Drizella were used as an example of negative temptations. In "Ask Von Drake", she was seen trying on the slipper when Ludwig Von Drake appeared and advised the Grand Duke to try it on Cinderella. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse flirted with her and Drizella, until Lucifer attacked him. Other appearances An emoticon version of Anastasia appeared in the Cinderella entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time In the ABC series ''Once Upon a Time, Anastasia appears in cameo only, portrayed by an unknown actress, as an inhabitant of the Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a purple dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her sister Drizella, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The Red Queen, also known as Anastasia, is one of the two main antagonists in the ABC show ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and she is played by Emma Rigby. Anastasia is born to an unnamed father and mother, and she has at least two sisters. One of these sisters marries a prince, and gains much favoritism from their mother for it. As for Anastasia, her mother expects her to become queen or possibly choose a nobleman as a husband, but she falls in in love with a thief, Will, and the two later live together in Sherwood Forest. Sharing a mutual dream to cross realms, Will joins the Merry Menand persuades them to break into Maleficent's castle to steal gold for the kingdom's people. When they agree, Will hurries home to tell Anastasia, and shortly thereafter, heads into the castle with the Merry Men, where he secretly pilfers a looking glass. During the night, he returns to an awaiting Anastasia. Once Will throws the looking glass onto the floor, it opens a portal. He prompts her on where they should go, to which Anastasia excitedly decides on going to Wonderland. Holding hands, they then prepare to jump into the portal. Moments later, Anastasia's mother walks in on them and accosts her daughter for throwing away a life of privilege for a thief. Coldly, her mother warns Anastasia not to return home again unless she is willing to be her chamber pot maid. Anastasia, in tears due to her mother's harsh words, is consoled by Will, who promises to build a life for her. He proclaims his true love for her, and that she doesn't need to become a different person. Bidding her mother farewell, Anastasia turns away to link hands with Will to disappear into the portal. In Wonderland, the lovers end up living in a wagon and scrounging for food. While looking for berries, a carriage with the smell of baked goods passes by. Realizing the food is for the upcoming royal ball, the pair pilfer clothes and forge invitations into the castle. As Will goes to steal food, Anastasia hears a socialite's casual use of the word "darling" in conversation. Mimicking the woman's manner of speech, she coyly greets a nearby man, who reveals himself as the Red King. While they develop a good rapport and share a drink, guards haul out Will due to his forged invitation, and Anastasia, too, is thrown out after being called out for wearing a stolen gown. Outside, Will shows her the bread he nabbed while she, before following him, takes a longing look at the castle balcony. When their circumstances become grim, she suggests stealing the royal jewels and selling them once they return home. Convinced by her that they are poor and need money, Will consents. While he waits under the castle balcony for her to throw down the goods, Anastasia breaks into a cabinet to bag the jewels. In distraction, she examines a red crown, to which the Red King catches her. Despite Anastasia's insistence it would matter little if some of his jewels are stolen, he criticizes her for stealing since hierarchy dictates who has or doesn't have wealth. Anastasia hands back the crown, though he offers to gift it to her if she marries him. She hesitates, thinking of her love for Will, until the Red King notes that love won't get someone far and is never enough. Choosing wealth over love, she accepts the proposal and later strolls out to the balcony, garbed in a lascivious new outfit topped off with the red crown, to greet the adoring public as their new Queen. Her eyes meet Will's hurt glance, but then she pretends not to see him and carries on. After ascending the throne, Anastasia becomes known as the Red Queen. Her relationship with the Red King, at this point, is largely unknown except that he began to take on various mistresses. She teams up with a sorcerer named Jafar to capture a genie, Cyrus. She arrives on the cliff by the Boiling Sea to interceptAlice and Cyrus as they declare their love for each other. Her guards begin attacking the two in an attempt to capture them. During the battle, the Red Queen watches indignantly as the twosome defeat her dozen soldiers. However, being outnumbered, Alice and Cyrus are cornered and defeated by her guards. As Alice is held down while Cyrus is dragged away, he breaks free to rescue her. Changing things up, the Red Queen twirls her hand and smiles deviously, using magic to topple Cyrus over the cliff and into the Boiling Sea, as a horrified Alice watches her lover plummet to his death. Fortunately, unknown to Alice, Jafar waits ominously below and catches Cyrus on his magic carpet. When Alice returns to Wonderland, the Red Queen rides out in her coach to meet the White Rabbit. She demands he come with her, and the two of them go to her castle. Once inside, she asks the Rabbit if he has brought Alice. The Rabbit affirms this to be true. In turn, the Queen orders him to continue to do her bidding, or else he will be turned into furnishing. The rabbit slinks away as the Queen smiles wickedly. Later, she encounters Jafar out on the balcony, and informs him of Alice's arrival and how everything is going as they planned it. Unexpectedly, Jafar begins to question the Queen’s usefulness and uses his magic to begin to choke her. The Queen manages to gasp out that only she knows where Alice is, and he should be wise to remember this. Jafar reluctantly stops choking her, and she flashes him a triumphant smile, reminding him Wonderland is her world, not Agrabah. From the White Rabbit, the Red Queen learns the burial spot of Cyrus' bottle, an item both she and Jafar have been looking for. As per her duties to the kingdom, Red Queen sits in the throne room where petitioners bring attention to their plights. However, she expresses boredom at listening to their problems, which causes an uproar from her subjects. Suddenly, the noise ceases as the petitioners are frozen in place. The Red Queen gets up from her throne asking if Jafar is present. Jafar appears and states he does not understand how she can take listening to people all day. The Red Queen responds it's part of the job to juggle responsibilities. He asks if she has made any progress with obtaining the location of the bottle. Coyly, she gives an affirmative response, but has doubts Jafar can do what he says he can do, which is bend the laws of magic. As she attempts to walk away from him, Jafar freezes her in place, and coldly asserts he is the one in charge, and the two of them are not involved in a partnership. He removes the freezing spell only from her head and repeats his question about the bottle's location. She manages to gasp out, though it is a lie, that the bottle is now in Mimsy Meadows under the Tum Tum Tree. Believing to have received a proper answer, he removes the spell from her body entirely. On his way out, he chides her to devote more time to their plans. The Red Queen reasons she has responsibilities as a ruler and in response, Jafar frees up her time by turning all her frozen subjects in the room into piles of ash. He callously remarks that her schedule is cleared and strolls out while the Red Queen looks on in horror. Afterwards, she receives the White Rabbit as a visitor. She questions him further on how he obtained knowledge on the bottle's true burial site. In his recollections, the White Rabbit remembers stumbling on and secretly watching Alice and Cyrus bury the bottle. To the Red Queen, he asks for his freedom after doing everything she has requested. Instead, she gives a strong rebuke and reminds him who is in charge. The Red Queen comes triumphantly to find Jafar in his lair interrogating Cyrus, only after he discovered the bottle's location to be false, and admits to withholding the bottle's actual whereabouts as she is tired of him holding all the cards in the deck. As she is now possession of the bottle, the Red Queen turns the tables on Jafar and calls for a change in their relationship; starting with her own promotion from lackey to equal. She leaves him to simmer in humiliation and fury. When she returns to her castle, the Red Queen places the bottle carefully in a box and locks it for safekeeping with a smile. After Anastasia left him for the Red King, Will became the Knave of Hearts when Cora, the Queen of Hearts stole his heart to subject him to her will. When he was freed by Alice, he owed it to her to help her find Cyrus after discovering he survived their encounter with the Red Queen. The Red Queen imprisons Knave and belittles him for coming back to Wonderland and whatever Alice, dubbing her his "girlfriend", offered him must have been worth the risk. They both trade personal insults at one another until the Red Queen walks away. Jafar approaches her again to order a public execution for Knave so people see what happens to those who align themselves with Alice. She proposes Knave might be more useful alive than dead, but he wonders if she is reluctant to kill him for another reason. He presses her to get the job done to prove she is willing to go to any lengths to get what she wants. Unwilling to resort to murder, the Red Queen forms an escape plan for Knave to leave Wonderland with the White Rabbit. Knave suspects she only wants to catch him while he's leaving as a reason for capital punishment. She, however, wants an excuse not to kill him as her involvement with Jafar makes it difficult to keep him alive. Additionally, this is her way of making up her betrayal to him. Knave doesn't want pity, but she argues that without her support, he'd be dead. He refuses to comply with escaping and blames her for making him a fool because she has committed inexcusable, terrible deeds. The one thing he thinks the Red Queen can't do is kill him, and dares her to try, so she accepts his challenge. At Knave's public execution, the Red Queen and Jafar appear over the castle balcony to greet the public masses. Tweedledee notifies them that Alice is in the crowd as well. The Red Queen orders for her to be taken in by the guards, but Jafar thinks it'd be a better idea to see how far Alice is willing to go to save a friend. They watch the procession as Knave is brought out onto the gallows and prepped for the beheading, but Alice rescues him and the two flee by using the catapult machine to fling themselves into the maze. The Red Queen arrives there at the same time as Jafar. As Knave is choked by Jafar, he gasps out Anastasia's name, and is only let go when Alice makes her first wish. Then, Alice herself is tested by Jafar's magic until being dropped. The Red Queen stares in horror as Jafar turns Knave into a stone statue. Afterwards, Alice angrily slaps her for not helping Knave, and moves to deliver another smack, but the Red Queen blocks it with magic. She chides Alice to "grow up" and use more common sense. The Red Queen warns that Wonderland is a prison and it's only going to get worse for Alice until she does what must be done. At nightfall, she returns to look, with much longing, at the statue of Knave. Hoping to restore Knave back to normal, she tricks Alice into helping her procure some magic dust that only someone with a pure heart can obtain. As a reward, she promises to lead Alice to Cyrus. She watches Alice successfully decipher the riddle for reaching the dust, "the pure of heart shall make the leap", only for the girl to fall out of sight. Even after that, the Red Queen refuses to budge from the cliff edge. A ground tremor throws her off balance and she, too, drops down into the same cave pit as Alice. A child version of Alice goads the older Alice into exacting revenge on the Red Queen for previously faking Cyrus' death. Though Alice appears to move towards slashing the Red Queen, she stabs her sword into the ground instead. The child Alice congratulates her older self for passing a test and then turns into magic dust. Back outside, Alice refuses to hand over the bag of dust until the Red Queen tells her how to get to Cyrus. So, she takes the bag by force and leaves Alice with nothing. Returning to the maze, the Red Queen sprinkles some of the dust onto Knave. Before he completely unfreezes and sees her, she runs away. She comes to search for Jafar in his lair, but only finds Cyrus' empty cage. No matter how much magical force she exerts against Jafar's other prisoner, he refuses to betray the manner of how Cyrus escaped the lair. The Red Queen decides to hunt down Cyrus so she can possess both him and his bottle while strongly reprimanding Tweedledee when he questions her judgement. She follows his tracks to the river, but has doubts Cyrus crossed the stream, and uses magic to show which way he actually went. She corners Cyrus at a cliff, applauding him for the heroic endeavor to reach Alice, but the harsh reality is sometimes love is not enough. Somehow, Cyrus refuses to give up and jumps into the sea. The Red Queen is told by Tweedledum that Cyrus has been captured in the forest. She travels on a carriage to force Cyrus to come along with her. The Red Queen makes a stop at an abandoned wagon where she stores various items from her past and present life, including the real bottle. After taking it, she proceeds to drive the carriage down a road and notices her castle in the distance is now on fire, which is obviously Jafar's work. She directs Cyrus to take her to Alice, and questions if he would rather Jafar find his beloved instead. Cyrus perceives that she strongly desires a wish, but the Red Queen remains tight lipped on the matter. They arrive at the Outlands where Cyrus is set free and allowed to go to Alice. After their reunion, the Red Queen makes herself known to both Alice and Knave. She warns them about a dangerous storm cloud Jafar has sent after all of them, and stresses the importance of leaving Wonderland. Alice refuses to go without an explanation for the Red Queen's actions thus far, including her reasons for taking away Cyrus and desiring the bottle. In an emotional outburst, the Red Queen admits to Knave that she wants him back. He stoically recalls a time when she did have his whole heart, but threw it away. She pleads that by breaking the laws of magic, they can go back to the past and resume their relationship, but he wants nothing more to do with her. Even to this, Alice doesn't believe the Red Queen, but Cyrus does, so she asks the White Rabbit to dig a hole to someplace safe for them. As the storm cloud closes in, the Red Queen uses the bottle as a shield against a lightning bolt, which then bounces off and fatally wounds Knave. The Red Queen cradles Knave as he is near death, while Alice begins to die too as her first wish comes into full effect. Knave is given the third remaining wish by Cyrus and uses it to "end Alice's suffering". Cyrus' servitude as a genie ends and Alice is revived, though the price is Knave must take his place in the bottle. The Red Queen adamantly wants to defeat Jafar to prove herself as the good ruler the people of Wonderland deserve. She and Knave go to the White Rabbit's house while the latter pair head to the Well of Wonders to track down the guardian Nyx, who cursed Cyrus and his brothers to be genies. The Red Queen formally apologizes to the White Rabbit for having taken from him what can never be returned, and asks for help to convince the commoners that she genuinely wants to take back the kingdom for their sake. A bigger problem is posed when the Red Queen receives news that Jafar released the Jabberwocky, however, she stubbornly still wants to wage war against him. While on the move in the woods, she senses the Jabberwocky's presence, orders Knave into the bottle and hides it in the bushes. The Red Queen conjures a sword for protection and stabs the Jabberwocky with it, but the weapon has no effect on her. Powerless to the creature's manipulations, she is quickly knocked out cold and awakens, strapped down to a chair, in the castle jail cell. Across from her, Knave is entrapped in the same dilemma. Jafar orders the Jabberwocky to get inside the Red Queen's head in order to force her to make the three wishes. In a matter of minutes, she collapses emotionally after being goaded about her miserable past and present. When reminded by the Jabberwocky, the Red Queen remembers losing her mother's love, her fears of never regaining Knave's love as well as the empty hole she has from being without love. She is manipulated into making two frivolous wishes; one for her crown and another for her jewels. Lastly, she uses the third wish to make Jabberwocky stop torturing her; causing Knave to return to the bottle and into Jafar's possession. Afterwards, the Red Queen receives a visit from Tweedledee, who is still loyal to her, so she sends him to warn Alice and Cyrus against fighting Jafar and to leave Wonderland immediately. Jafar interrogates the Red Queen for answers, believing she used magic on Knave to render his spell useless, but she denies it. When she challenges him, he magically chokes her until the Jabberwocky has an answer; stating that the Knave is without a heart. Afterward, Jafar threatens to slit the Red Queen's throat unless Knave tells him the location of his heart. Despite that she pleads against it, he complies with Jafar's request, stating his heart has caused him enough suffering and no one needs to die due to it. Later, she expresses surprise that he had his heart taken out, which Knave believes was necessary to forget about her. When asked about her intent to change the past had she broken the laws of magic, the Red Queen admits wanting to keep herself and Will from going to Wonderland. She apologizes for resorting to magic to win him back, as the laws weren't meant to be broken, and asks for his forgiveness, which he accepts. Jafar returns to the dungeon, shoving the heart into Knave, who collapses in shock. Stunned, the Red Queen calls for Knave to look at her. In the instant their eyes meet, they share a kiss until Jafar separates them. Knave is locked up while the Red Queen is pulled out, forced to look at her beloved Will, as Jafar kills her. Once the laws of magic are broken, Anastasia is revived by Jafar. Under his magical influence, she believes they are in love and casually drops this bombshell to an entrapped Will; even kissing Jafar in front of him. Visibly subdued, Anastasia has little reaction to Alice being held captive and threatened by Jafar. While lounging on a couch twirling a wine glass, Jafar drops a ring, which Cyrus gave Alice, into Anastasia's glass. Jafar later prompts Anastasia to prove their "love" is real by telling him about the Well of Wonders. She informs him that it's a place with water of magical properties. Jafar leaves for the location, intending to kill Amara, though he isn't aware of what she is doing there. While he is gone, Anastasia watches over Alice and Will, though she is easily distracted. She is alarmed upon noticing the White Rabbit attempting to free Alice and becomes defensive when Will suggests that her feelings for Jafar are fake. Eventually, Jafar's magical hold on her is removed once she and Will share a kiss of true love. Happily, she unbinds Alice, allowing the girl to travel through a rabbit hole to the Well of Wonders, where Jafar is enslaved as genie for trying to steal water from Nyx. The laws of magic are reversed, with tragic results for Anastasia, who dies once more. Luckily, she is restored to life with well water, which Nyx gifts since it is not yet her time to pass on. She and Will later attend Alice and Cyrus' wedding in England and bid the couple farewell afterwards. Sometime later, Anastasia and Will reunite and the two rule Wonderland as the White Queen and King. ''Cinderella'' (2015) Anastasia is played by Holliday Grainger in the re-imagining of the 1950 film. Anastasia used to wear the same clothes as Drisella, but Drisella's clothes are yellow and Anastasia's clothes are pink. She's not as smart as her sister, but according to her, she's prettier than Drisella. She likes to draw in her free time. Anastasia doesn't like to do the housekeeping, preferring to sleep and care for her own appearance. Printed Material ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Anastasia is one of the villains imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost, living near her mother and sister. She now has a son named Anthony Tremaine and several daughters and nieces. Video Games Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anastasia's role in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep starts out much like her role in the original film. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their provisions. Their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress and a pumpkin carriage for Cinderella to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the three women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. Other games In Kinect Disneyland Adventures Anastasia and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister.Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Anastasia is a semi-common character to spot in the Disney theme parks. Walt Disney World In the Magic Kingdom, Anastasia makes meet-and-greet appearances alongside Drizella. She is commonly featured throughout the park's Halloween seasonal events such as Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. She can also be spotted alongside Prince Charming and Drizella in Main Street Electrical Parade. She can also be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets, on occasion. Disneyland Paris Anastasia can sometimes be found in Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland, for meet-and-greet sessions alongside Drizella. Disney Cruise Line Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Broadway-style show, Twice Charmed. Gallery Trivia *In the Charles Perrault fairy tale that the original movie is based on, it was mentioned that one of the stepsisters was actually nicer to Cinderella than the other, if only somewhat. This is most likely the inspiration for Anastasia's reformation in the sequels. **It's actually a common occurrence in most retellings of Cinderella to have one of the stepsisters become nicer to Cinderella. *Anastasia's laugh is very similar to Lady Tremaine's. *The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long, then in the third movie, it was fat. *In the 1950 classic, Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss, for which she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. *Anastasia is highly allergic to roses, as shown in Cinderella III. *Anastasia was the first of Cinderella's family to hold the Fairy Godmother's wand. *According to Linda Woolverton, Anastasia and her sister Drizella are part of the reason why she removed Belle's wicked sisters in her penning of the adaptation for Beauty and the Beast, as she wanted to avoid confusion with them. *In the second film, when Anastasia gets her dress ruined, she runs away and cries by a fountain, this is a nod to Cinderella's breakdown in the first movie. *Both Anastasia and her mother Lady Tremaine wear purple. Interestingly, purple was only worn by royalty or of nobility in the 1800's and previously, implying the Tremaine household is noble. References es:Anastasia y Drizella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Reformed characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Villains Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Teenagers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Antagonists Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Adults Category:Disney Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Descendants characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:French characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Queens